These Grudges
by Godsspiker
Summary: When Raven is kidnapped, and the crew tries desperately to find her. Robin's old partner has some fessing up to do, but when it comes time for him to do it, will Batman be able to admit his greatest defeat? BatmanTeenTitan crossover
1. Mood Rings

Chapter One: Mood Rings

* * *

There was an explosion at Bruce Enterprises as the high security storehouse was broken into. The Titans responded swiftly, not wasting a moment. A dark figure ran out of the gaping hole. Raven felt the swirl of power engulf her body. Her eyes glowed white as she released a wave of black energy at the unseen enemy. Whatever it was dodged and ducked into a dark alley across the street. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a lean bloodhound and planted his nose to the ground. He sniffed for a moment, then bayed and ran through the lamplit streets. 

"Hurry up!" Robin shouted, his black and yellow cape swirling behind him as he bolted after Beast Boy. Cyborg kicked it into the next gear and Starfire and Raven quickly followed suit. The girls flew high above the boys and scouted the area as Beast Boy continued his mournful baying. Beast Boy suddenly stopped, sniffed, stopped, sniffed again, and stopped. Then he morphed back into his normal self.

"The trail is cold! I can't find it!" he yelled to the others. Robin panted as he caught up.

"Don't worry. You did your best." he said, trying to boost BB's confidence with a pat to the shoulder. Raven, however, didn't feel the same.

"You lost the trail AGAIN!" she growled. She landed stiffly, her dark purple cape billowing angrily around her. Beast Boy nodded, but then cracked a goofy grin.

"Hey, at least we don't have to scare them with that temper of yours." he laughed. Raven didn't look amused. His hysterical laughter was interrupted when she smacked him upside the back of the head, making him snort.

"Wha was that for!" he whined, rubbing the back of his head. Raven pushed her anger down into her belly and chanted to herself. Starfire landed beside her, the green glow going out of her eyes.

"Please, friend Raven. Don't hurt Beast Boy! He has done his best in the locating of that villain." Starfire said gently, placing a soft hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven shrugged it off and muttered her relaxing meditation phrase. The Teens were quiet for a moment.

"I'm going back to the Tower. I'll meet you there." Raven said, breaking the silence. She rose quietly and floated away to the north, where the Tower stood tall. The Titans exchanged glances.

"Well, do you wanna stop for pizza?" Cyborg asked. Robin raised a brow, but eventually nodded.

"Ooo! Ooo! Tofu and bell peppers for me!" Beast Boy yipped, suddenly turning into a ring-tailed racoon.

* * *

Raven landed without a sound on the roof of the Titan Tower. She looked around the roof top, it's emptiness satisfying and soothing. She sat with her legs crossed and began meditation. She had only had her eyes closed for a few minutes before a presence interrupted. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know it was an enemy. 

"What do you want?" A scratchy mechanical voice answered her.

"You tell me." She opened her eyes, glowing black silver.

"Back off, X." she warned, looking into the expressionless face of her nemesis.

His torn black cape was glued to his frame, the bright red X on his chest bursting with color against the black of his suit. The skull-like mask tilted with curiousity at her. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, I'm waiting." He said, a hint of humor in his grating voice. Raven surpressed the pent up anger and focused on her goal. She released a furry of razor sharp energy bolts at Red-X, trying to find a weakness in his manuevers as he dodged this way and that. He twisted around the last bolt and took a few running steps at her, reaching out. She felt a brush of gloved fingertips before he suddenly dissapeared. Blinking, she was surprised to find herself on her back surrounded by her friends on the Titan Tower.

"What happened, Rae?" Robin asked, concern in his voice. She shook all of their hands off and stood abruptly.

"Red-X showed up while you and everyone else went wherever." She answered. Raven rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Why did you not call on us?" Starfire asked, her worry still in her emerald green eyes.

"I could take him by myself." she answered deffensively. She mentally chanted her coin-phrase.

Robin wasn't so sure about Raven. Her mood swings were beggining to get the best of her, and he was seriously contemplating letting her take a week long vacation. Perhaps a week of total relaxation to do as she pleased and meditating would help get her head back on straight. Before he could speak up, she stormed over to the door on the roof top, slamming it shut behind her. Robin exchanged glances with Cyborg, and the rest of the crew looked worried.

"Perhaps one of us should go and talk with Raven?" Starfire said nervously. Robin nodded.

* * *

**A/N: First try at Teen Titans... I dunno, anybody think Raven is a bit moody? If you review and give me an opinion, constructive criticism not FLAMING, I will happily revise if you think it needs it. Godsspiker!**


	2. I need a vacation

The next day Robin was floundering.

"Raven, I really think... No. Uh, Raven, the team and I... No, I don't wanna get them involved... I was wondering... NO! Then it'll sound weird..." He mumbled. "I am _soo_ dead." He reached up to knock on the door only to have it slide open out from under his fist. Raven stood with her arms folded and her expressionless face set.

"Do you need something?" she asked, her right brow raising slightly. Her dark purple eyes were unnerving, and Robin began to break a sweat. He rubbed a hand over the back of his head, and when he didn't respond right away, she sighed and invited him in. _Odd._ he thought to himself. _She hates people coming into her room._

"I'm glad you didn't need to talk about anything." she said, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside her round black bed. She patted the empty rug on the opposite side of her for him to sit.

"I really need to..um... Ask you something."She said hesitantly. Robin was confused. This wasn't Raven, she just wasn't herself today. "I, uh, need to ask if you guys could... um..."

"You don't ask for help all that often do you?" Robin chuckled, crossing his arms and smiling a little. "Don't freak out. Just ask."

Raven eased his worry by throwing a glare in his direction. Her shoulders leveled and she stared unblinkingly into Robin's opaque mask.

"Okay, then. I need to ask for some time off. You guys think you can handle it without me?" she finally blurted. On Robin's face was a thoughtful look. In Robin's head, was the Hallelujahs of a million angels as he bowed down to the God that was smiling down on him.

"I think we can handle it. How about a week?" he suggested slowly, trying to keep the relief out of his voice and off his face.

"You guys are completely positive? I mean, I understand if you need me to stay, with the freak that's been stealing high manufactured weapons from Wayne's and all."

"No, don't worry. He's problably just another wannabe supervillain with a half-baked plan. Go on, we'll take care of it. If we do happen to need you, we'll call." he assured her. She suddenly rose, meaning he had better get up and walk towards the door.

"Okay, I'll be leaving as soon as I can." she said, pressing her palm against the hand-scan door panel. It slid open with a soft hiss.

"Alright, just let us know before you leave, okay?" he said. She nodded as her face dissapeared behind the door. When it was completely closed, he fought the urge to jump and shout with glee.

He strode into the Titans Living room and flopped down on the couch, relaxing his feet on the black coffee table in front of it. Starfire walked around the couch to him and sat gracefully a few feet away.

"So, how did the meeting with Raven go? Pleasantly?" she asked, a smile lighting her face and green eyes shining. Robin nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just needs some time off, so I let her go for about a week." he answered. Beast Boy, who was rooting through the fridge, spun around and was behind the couch in seconds.

"WHAA!" he squeaked. He began to pace behind the couch. "But what if we need her in a fight? What will we do if we need someone smart? And calm? What happens if I go mad without her here to tell my jokes to?"

"You mean torture." Raven's voice suddenly filtered throught. Beast Boy blinked in her direction.

"Yeah, or that?" he said, looking with a puppy face as he pointed up a Raven standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans with a black strappy tank. Her dark hair had been spiked, looking damp and sharp, and taken a few seconds to brush on some black nail polish. Around her neck was a gothic cross with a small silver chain with a dark purple amethyst centered on the four points. She had put it two black button like earrings in, and an extra earring on her left ear. A black and purple back pack was slung over her shoulder, indicating she was ready to leave. Cyborg came walking in from the left doorway, sparing a quick glance in her direction and gaping at what he saw.

_That was fast._ Robin thought to himself.

"Whoa, Rae, I didn't even know you wore regular clothes. Are you going somewhere?" he asked, looking at Robin for a little guidance. In truth, Robin was just as shocked as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. He was stood quickly.

"You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. Robin stepped forward and handed her a large wad of money.

"Thanks. Would you mind if I borrowed one of your bikes?" she asked. Robin blinked. She knew how to ride the motorcycle?

"Sure. But don't you want to fly?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"I just want to pretend to be normal for a few days. I'll take the black one." She said as she turned to leave. She was suddenly tackled by Cy, Star and BB as the hugged her goodbye. She looked miffed, but let it pass. Robin stood just outside of the Cy Star BB shell and began to pry them off Raven.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Robin nodded.

"Alright. If you need anything, take the Titans Com-link. We'll be there in a second." Robin said, drawing her into a quick hug. Raven gave the crew a quick rare smile of gratitude. They all grinned back, and she waved as she walked into the direction of the garage. The Titans watched the open road, and when a flash of black raced from beneath the tower, they watched Raven race away on the cycle.

"You think she'll be okay, Robin?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded slowly.

"She'll be fine."

**A/N: Excellent! These are actually shorter chapters than I wanted to post, but this should be just fine. So thanks for the request, I shall try and tone Raven down a tinge. I might use emotions for later toolage. Thanks again, now GO REVIEW!**

**Godsspiker!**


	3. Meeting the Devil

Raven loved the feel of the road beneath her feet. No wonder Robin like his bikes so much. She revved the throttle and soaked in fleeting feeling as she left her stomach somewhere behind her. She roared into the city she knew so well, turning right after passing a few intersections and parking the bike just outside of a run-down hotel.

It's neon _open_ sign flickered a few times and finally burned out as Raven entered the lobby. Its carpet had been stained dozens of times in the past million years it had been open, the light blue paint peeling off the walls. There was a receptionist desk just in front of her where a woman was standing. The woman looked forty years old, caked with make-up and puffed up red-dyed hair. She was studying her overgrown nails when Raven walked up to the desk.

"Can I help ya?" she asked drolly, not bothering to look up as she peeled some old nail polish off.

"I need a room for the week."Raven answered, pulling a black leather wallet from her back pocket. "How much a night?"

"Twenty-five, hun." The woman said, looking up. She tapped her index finger against her wrinkled ruby lips. "Just gimme $150 and we'll call it even."

Raven shot her a glance, but obeyed and pulled out a fifty and a hundred dollar bills. She slid it forward on the counter, and the woman tossed a key on the counter.

"You gotta share a bathroom with the kids on your floor, so I hope you ain't shy. Electricity comes and goes here, and the heater, lets just say it needs to be fixed." The woman said, listing the problems. Raven shrugged as she heaved her bag onto her shoulder.

"I won't be in much anyway." she muttered. She climbed two flights of complaining stairs and finally came to her room. The door was scratched, and the third number was missing. Raven checked her key again, reading the numbers. _O-kay. 101 it is._ she thought as she slid the key in and unlocked it.

Pushing the door open, she walked into a very small room. There was a bed on the left wall, shoved against the farthest wall. The sheets were a pale green color that matched. There was an acieant television set sitting ontop of a stained coffee table on her far right, which wasn't all that far. She sighed, and began to mover her things into the dresser that was to the right of the T.V. She picked out the form-fitting outfit she had snuck into her bag and quickly changed. After being sure noone was below her, she dove out the window and shot off to the nearest roof.

_Okay Raven. Now remember, you ARE NOT to use your powers unless you find that devil!_ She reminded herself quickly, setting herself down gently on the roof. She glanced back at her open window and then slid the black mask over her face. She retraced her steps back to Wayne Enterprises, where her suspect was first sighted. The hole blown into the warehouse was blocked off by at least a dozen gaurds. Unfortunately, it took much more than gaurds to throw Raven off. She used her powers to sink beneath the earth's surface, and reappeared inside just beside the hole.

She studied it carefully and quietly, as not to merit the guard's attention. It looked like your a basic blast, enter, grab, exit job. High explosives, she guested. She studied some of the surrounding boxes. _Wait._ She squinted at the ash and soot on the floor from th blast. Foot prints. But not normal footprints, these were made _after_ the assailants had fled. She noted the pattern was the exact same as the first prints, but they overlapped the first round and veered to the left behind a stack of crates that were labeled Fragile. She checked the guards attention before sprinting to the other side of the hole. The prints had now turned black, and were wearing with each step until a few yards later they were no more. Whoever it was had come back for something. But what? Her com-link suddenly buzzed, making a loud squaking sound. She quickly turned down the volume and peered at the guards who, thankfully, hadn't heard a thing.

"Raven, you in?" Robin's voice filtered through. Raven wanted to roll her eyes and not answer, but out of decency, she did.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep her anger out of her voice.

"Just checkin up." He answered. Raven fought the urge to choke him through the com-link.

"I'm busy, so I'll talk later." she growled, then turned the link off. She didn't need them knowing where she was every two seconds. She put it back on her belt and once again sunk below the ground. She re-emerged in an alley beside a garbage can, surprising an old bum.

His eyes widened as a person suddenly poked up out of the ground beside the dumpster he was rooting through. The person clad in black removed something from their belt and smashed it against the wall, then chucked it into the dumpster. The person floated upward and onto a roof. Looking in the dumpster after the thing the creature had thrown into it, he saw a flash of twisted black and yellow plastic. It looked like a radio of some kind, fizzling static for a few moments then dying completely.

Raven stood on the brink of an enormous building. It felt odd not having Star or Cy flanking her, or her cape floating in the gentle breeze behind her. But all things considered, she felt... Peace. The quiet peace she longed for while in the Tower. Not having to worry about bells and whistles going off every five seconds, or Beast Boy cracking some lame joke in her face again. She inhaled and sat, crossing her legs and balancing herself on the foot wide concrete slab.

"Aserath, Metrion, Zinthos. Aserath... Metrion... Zinthos..." she continued breathing in the cool evening air. Her chanting helped her focus, calm, relax. "Aserath, metrion, synthos... Aserath, metrion, synthos..." Her chanting continued for another ten minutes, then closed her eyes and just breathed in and out. An hour or so had gone by before she was interrupted. When her back completely tensed and her muscles froze, she knew she wasn't alone. She opened her glowing, angry eyes to see a familiar figure leaning against the roof's concrete surroundings.

"You're new in town. What's your name?" Red X's familiar mechanical voice requested coyly. She turned her head and glared at him. She heard a strange grating sound, realizing it was laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Yaay Reviews! I love all the reviewers I've gotten lately! Okay, so have I fixed that Raven problem? And I know that the paragraphs all seemed a bit long, but there was no way to avoid that. It's a rather descriptive chapter. So happily I await for you to continue to review. Mulitated Bliss and empressrevan, You guys are SO awesome! Thanks for you smashing reviews! Godsspiker!**


	4. Captive

Chapter Four: Captive

Ps... I don't own Teen Titans. Heck, I don't even know who does! Cookies to anyone that tells me so I can visit them and slap them in the face for not letting me see more episodes.

* * *

"Tell me Raven, what brings you into town?" he said with another chuckle. She rose slowly, knowing his power. Breathing deeply, she chained up her rage and attacked with complete focus. This time, there was no "Titan's GO!" shout. Raven simply attacked without a word. X quickly leapt forward away from his perch and dodged a bolt of light, throwing a X shaped contraption at her. Throwing a sharp wave of energy at it, it snapped in half. Raven's hand glowed as she punched left. X caught it, putting some kind bracelet on it. She snatched the chain it was connected to with her other hand and yanked forward, causing X to stumble forward. He rolled, almost hitting Raven's knee as it went up. 

She tumbled onto her back, then throwing her weight to her legs as she brought herself back up onto her feet, carefully avoiding the chain still attached to her wrist. Red X took the moment and grabbed her left wrist, pulling it back painfully as he brought the other half of the chain up to her neck. The chain tightened, cutting off her air supply. Spots started showing, and Raven fought a wave of panic. She released a black ball of energy from her core like a shield, knocking X away from her. He held tight to the chain still in his hand and as the wave grew wider to knock him off the building, she was dragged with him.

Raven let out a surprised gasp as she felt herself tumbling down, Red X right beside her. She quickly snatched the chain so it wouldn't break her arm as she flew upward. X's hand was clutching the other end of the chain, and it was merely inches away from her. She flew over another rooftop and possessed the chain, breaking it off her wrist.

That was the moment Red X suddenly did something. There was a _hiss _as he pulled a gun out of his pocket during his decent and shot at her. Surprised, she tried to ward it off with her sheild. Her attempt was futile as it flew right through and pierced her right shoulder. Hissing in pain, she dug a dart out of her. She heard a grunt as X landed roughly on the roof in a black and red heap and dropped down on the roof's door just above him.

"What did you do to me!" she demanded. She heard that grating sound again and suddenly anger welled up inside of her. She dropped down again, this time grabbing him by the shirt collar and landing a solid punch on the masked man's jawline.

"What!" she howled. Red X grabbed her wrist firmly, only to be punched again.

"I swear, if you don't tell me what you just put in me, I'll throw you off this roof again but this time I won't save you." she roared. His laughter only increased.

"You couldn't save me, even if you did have your powers." he shot back with another chuckle. He leaned back confidently, his body language reeking of it. Raven began to shake. Whether it was from fear, or anger, she couldn't tell. _Wait, what?_ She suddenly came to a realization. Fear. Anger. She felt them. Yet, nothing was happening. No earthshaking, father-rises-from-bellow-to-crush-all-humanity, nothing. She trembled, this time from fear, as she released Red X. Her powers!

With Raven's realization, came the flood of wonder at these new sensations called _feelings._ She suddenly remembered she was still on the rooftop with the Titan's archnemesis. She backed away as she tried to savor the new emotions of fear and anger roiling in her stomach.

"Was that what you stole?" she sneered. Red X rose on his own time and made his way slowly closer.

"Stole what?" he asked with a smirk apparent in his voice.

"The serum. That's one of a kind stuff around here." she snarled. Red X had put his hand at the utility belt and pulled away a designer handgun, created to be a dart gun. Each piece looked particularly unique.

"Nope, sorry. I got that somewhere in Europe from the Brotherhood of Mutants." Red X smoothed his hand over the dartgun's barrel like a pet. "This is a little creation of my own. I just did a smash-grab job to get ahold of the last piece." He must've seen the look on her face.

"Just the barrel, mind you." he said, tucking his prize back onto his belt. Raven felt her heart thumping against her chest as she ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off, attempting to fly. She felt the fleeting feeling for only a moment, but then felt a new sensation: Gravity. It yanked her out of the air and she let out an ear piercing shriek as she plummeted toward the busy city streets below. A black figure streaked toward her and snatched her in midfall. Raven struggled against Red X's tight grip on her.

"Stop." he commanded briefly as the zip-line arched up. Raven glared distrustfully at him, but stilled for her sake. He came to a stop on a busy street corner and cuffed her wrists. People looked fearfully at the masked menace, but did not stop to help her.

"What did you do to me?" she asked again. His mask looked a little toward her as he locked the other cuff to his gloved wrist.

"I injected a serum that will immobilize your powers temporarily." there was a ring of laughter. "The permanent stuff had already been swiped by the Justice League, otherwise I would've used it." He suddenly dissapeared, feeling the tug of the chain lead her through the crowd to a dark alley. There she felt the chain go slack, but wished she didn't feel anything when a sudden blinding pain struck her temple. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

* * *

**A/N: So I know Raven was moody. I didn't really want to bring out SO much moodiness until the right time, so here is one reason why I had Rae here take a vacation. Tell me what ya thought! Those really active scenes are such a pain in the bum!**

**Raven: Don't call me Rae. **

**Me: Sorry, sorry, jeesh. What, ya gonna beat me up like star? **

**Raven-raises fist.**


	5. Bad Things Happen

Robin was alarmed the minute the Titan Com-Link dissapeared from the screen.

"Don't freak out." Cyborg dismissed, returning to his PS2. Robin wasn't so sure.

"C'mon, Rob! Dude, she was problably just mad you called her so early into her vacation. Maybe she dropped it. She woulda sent out a signal of some kind to tell us she was in danger." Cyborg argued. Robin had to agree. Knowing Raven, she would have been steamed at such a quick call. Sighing, he snatched the other game consule out of Beast Boy's hands and flopped down on the couch beside Cy. Beast Boy objected and reached over Cy, who yelled and tried to ram his elbow in BB's face, while Robin kept a death grip on the PS2 controller and laughed. Starfire heard the boys fighting from the kitchen and quickly came to play peacemaker.

"Please, let us not fight. Perhaps we can share the game and play together, yes?" She said quickly. The boys ignored her, BB crawling over Cyborg trying to get to the controls.

"Stop, please!" Star begged a little louder. She grabbed the collar of Beast Boy's uniform and Robin's cape, hauling them upward.

"STOP!" she shouted. She then lifted the two boys off the couch and off Cyborg, who managed to stay in control of his car on the screen.

"Now please, let us get along as the friends we are." she said, her smile back in place. There was a sudden jolt and an explosion. The television exploded and the wall crumbled in flames. The boys all yelled and ducked.

"Titans, into formation!" Robin shouted. He had completely forgotten Raven wasn't there and still expected that cover. "Raven, I want a sheild up now!" When nothing happened Robin turned to chew her out but then remembered too late she wasn't there. He suddenly heard Beast Boy yelp, and turned to see him unmorph. Beast Boy looked rather confused. So did Robin and the rest of the crew. Star kept an eye on hole, floating just above it.

"What happened, Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Beast Boy looked sick as he drew a dart from his skin.

"I-I don't know." He choked. He concentrated and ground his teeth, trying to morph into an animal. All he got was a very bad headache.

Robin noticed the sweat beading up on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy rubbed his arm where the needle had come out.

"Heya, I got some bad news. I...Don't think I can morph anymore." he said quietly. Robin, Cyborg and Star exchanged glances. Gar looked serious. There was no laughter in his eyes.

"Hello ladies." Beast Boy looked up and choked back a panicked scream as Red X came flying toward him. The masked man plowed right into Beast Boy. Beast Boy shoved Red X off him and scrambled to get away. He failed miserably as X put some kind of cuff around his wrist and yanked him off his feet.

"NO!" Robin bellowed, throwing a batrang and slicing the chain off the other cuff. Beast Boy got to his feet and ran in the other direction.

"Save me!" He whimpered, hiding behind Star. Cyborg and Robin attacked Red X simultaneously, dodging his left punch downward and splitting Robin and Cyborg up. Red then leapt forward at Robin, throwing a left haymaker, jamming his right boot forward. Robin hit his arm, pushing it down as it came at him and swerved to the side just as X's foot came forward. Robin threw an angry punch into the X mask and knocked his nemesis back. He did a handspring and landed on one knee. A splash of red had come from his beneath his mask. X looked in Robin's direction, sending a chill down Robin's spine as he dissapeared. A sheet of paper was left were he had been kneeling. Robin picked it up, joined by the now defenseless Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. It was a note from Red X himself.

* * *

Hey, Titans 

Just thought I would drop in and give you a little news. Raven has decided to join me for the week, so if you don't hear from her for a while, just know she in my hands for the time being. And proof? sure, I'll provide proof. Thanks for the assistant, Bird Brain.

X

The proof?

* * *

The note was written and signed by Rave in fresh red ink, but after inspection found it was blood. Unidentifiable blood. Robin slammed his fist against the lab counter. 

"I should've known!" he said to himself. "If I would've just FOLLOWED my FREAKIN HUNCH, Raven wouldn't BE in this mess!"

A gentle hand set itself on his shoulder.

"You did not know, Robin." Star's soft voice soothed. "You could not do anything about it."

"But I should have!" he yelled, turning.

"Robin, please do not be distressed. Raven is fine, I am sure." Starfire said. Robin knew when she was lying, and let the tension out of his body.

"We have to find her." He said quietly.

"Heeellooooooo! Yoo hoo! What about poor shape-shifterless Beast Boy here!" BB reminded them. Cyborg smacked the back of his head.

"Dude, you are so self-centered." he growled. Robin's opaque eyes suddenly widened with a revelation.

"No, wait. Beast Boy is the answer!" Robin said, excitement fresh in his voice. Starfire blinked at his sudden change of attitude.

"What?" she asked, still confused about Robin's quick answer yet mainly curious about his mood-swing. Robin walked over to BB, who was sitting on the white lab table. He grabbed a needle and carefully pushed it under Beast Boy's skin, taking a quick blood sample. He tossed it to Cyborg.

"I want an analyses of that blood by the time I get back. You'll look after BB, Star and I will scour the city for any weird activity." Robin motioned for Star to follow him.

"Hey, what about me?" Beast Boy called after him. Robin, turned, looking thoughtful.

"Just sit tight. Once we find out what X put into you, maybe we can find a cure." He answered. Garfield paled.

"And what if this thing is... uh... uncureable?" he asked hesitantly. Robin looked away, not wanting to see his friend's face. After a few moments of haunting silence, Robin looked up and tried to smile confidently.

"I'm sure we'll find a cure." he assured BB before turning and sliding the lab's glass door shut.

Beast Boy watched them go, feeling in need of a very large hug. He looked at Cyborg with watery puppy eyes and Cy laughed, sheilding his face.

"Ah, not the puppy pout!" he chuckled, lowering his hands. "Dude, you don't even have to be a dog to have that one down."

Cy carefully began tests on him. He gave BB a pat on the back as he turned to leave the machines to do their work.

"I'm gonna go post some questions for a few friends. Don't worry BB, I promise, we'll do everything in our power to help you." Cyborg promised as he put a foot out the door.

"Cy..." Garfield said quietly. "What if there isn't a cure?"

Cyborg couldn't look at BB's face, and he didn't want to affirm his worst fears. So instead of answering Beast Boy, who sat on the table looking pathetic and helpless, Cyborg simply turned and went to the Communications room. Beast Boy looked frightened as the beeps of machines filled the quiet clean room. It was so quiet. Something didn't feel right about the silence. It was almost planned, like someone was there, watching and waiting, calculating their next move. Unnerving. Yeah, thats the word for it. His uneasiness didn't pass, but only grew. He cleared his throat in the silence. To his feigned surprise, someone answered.

"Lets go, shall we?" the gravelly voice muttered.

Beast Boy turned his pale face in the direction of the voice, finding Red X hidden in the darkest shadows of the room. He casually flicked a razor sharp X wing at the tubes and machinery inserted in BB skin, then another into the lights sending a shower of sparks overhead. Beast Boy let out a terrified scream as something sharp hit his neck when he jumped down from the examining counter. Whatever it was made him very drowsy, and he stumbled and fell just before reaching the door. The last thing Beast Boy saw before a medley of dancing lights and darkness was Red X's raised fist.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU MUTILATED BLISS! I just now noticed the moderater of the C2 Our Fandom Is Only Visible In The Dark.. And I am VERY honored to recieve that kinda thing, so this new chappie goes out to Mutilated Bliss! Thanks again, hope you like, PS, I need just a LITTLE bit of help with a new chappie, so If You could PM me and request being a beta reader/co-writer, that would be FANTASTIC!**

**Godsspiker!**


	6. Old Partners

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter Six: Old Partners

"What happened!" Robin roared angrily. Cyborg was a little intimadated, but he didn't let it show. He shrugged helplessly.

"I dunno, Robin. I just left to ask some other superheros a few questions about some stuff." he mumbled, guilt slathered in his voice. Robin fought not to shout what he was thinking. _That's what can happen in just a few seconds, Cyborg! THAT! _Robin wouldn't even bother with the what ifs and I could haves. There were too many. Beast Boy and Raven were gone, and no amount of fighting between the last three members would change that. Instead of growing angrier, he ran a hand through his black hair.

"What may we do now, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, feeling hopeless and sad. Fresh tears began to brew in her emerald green eyes as she sat heavily on one of the Briefing Room's steel chairs. Robin put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze in a pathetic attempt to calm her.

"We'll think of something." he assured her. But the truth was, Robin honestly had no idea what to do.

Raven eventually woke with, surprise surprise, and ENORMOUS headache. _No, enormous didn't cover it_, she mentally noted, unable to move. _Mondoginiferous might put a bit of a spin on it, but enormous? Phff, yeah right._ After completing the difficult and pointless train of thought, she willed herself to sit up and check her surroundings. She fought a wave of dizziness and shut her eyes, trying not to vomit as the room spun. She took a deep breath, and willed herself to open her eyes. Eventually, she managed the small feat, and eventually, she got a good glance around once her foggy head cleared. She was in what looked like a concrete bunker. There were no windows, only small air holes by which you could hardly fit your pinky into. The four walls were evenly spread apart in a maddeningly perfect square. Any other man would've broken after the first four minutes. Raven was laying on a steel cot with a small metal spring mattress connected to the wall, covered with a scratchy wool blanket, that while looking uncomfortable and heavy, did its job warming her shivering body. She rose and concealed a look of feigned amusement at the thick concrete wall. _So he thought these walls will hold me in?_ her mind scoffed. She stepped forward, fully expected to phase through the wall. _SMACK!_

_ow._

She wanted to scream, but she chanted her phrase. Wait. If she had no powers, then she could yell, right? Then why not?

"rrrRRRRRRR! YAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed in rage, pounding her fist against the heavy metal door that blocked her way to freedom. "I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? GIVE IT BACK!"

She heard the most annoying sound in the world at that moment. And no, it wasn't Beast Boy's irritating laughter. In fact, it was Red X's. It only served to fuel the rage, and since she was using her newly found emotions to power her, she let it all out on the door. Using an old trick Robin had taught her, she took an almost undamageable part of her shoulder and rammed upwards hard. The hard upward force did two unexpected things on both sides: One- made a huge dent, and Two- gave way and fell to the floor at X's feet. She let a strange joy overtake her face as she bolted out. Unfortunately X must have predicted this (who wouldn't?) and let his arm stop her. She flew into it, hitting it hard and knocking herself back. Gagging, she felt the breath go out of her, and didn't think it could get any worse until Red X grabbed her. Raven gasped as she was flung against the wall.

Red X watched in fascination as she landed with grace, more so than Beast Boy had. Before taking them back to his lair, he had given them one more strong dose of temporary X Disarmament, the drug that had taken him so long to get from the Brotherhood. Even without her powers, Raven was putting up the best struggle so far. It was amazing, the power rage supplied to her. He could only imagine what would happen if all those emotions were in check and used in forceful defense. Now, as she spit an cursed him from the other end of the room with what little breath she had left, he noted some of the less noticed features of Raven. He strolled over to her casually, gripping her wrists tightly as he dragged her to a new room. There was no way to get the door off the hindge, seeing as it was welded tightly together and facing the outside of the door so he could keep an eye on it. He shoved her onto the steel bed.

"You're just afraid you can't take me by myself, with my powers." she hissed venemously. Red X's mask kept his raised brow to himself.

"The fact that you have powers and I don't makes a big difference." he said, digging a bundle out of the bag on his belt. He tossed it at her, spraying clothes in every direction.

"And the fact that I have been able to avoid you for this long just burns you up, doesn't it?" he said with a laugh. She lunged at him, provoking more laughter as he caught her wrists and twisted her onto the ground. He had her in an uncomfortable lock, making their bodies brush embarassingly tightly.

"Now as long as you're there, I might as well tell you a few details." he grunted as she struggled. "Your friends are on their way. Mainly because I have you and Beast Brat in my custody." Raven stopped, staring at him and letting nothing but rage in her eyes.

"Liar." she sizzled.

"You wanna bet?" he growled in her face, mask inches away from her.

"Beast Boy!" She yelled. She paused for a moment, X not bothering to interrupt. She called his name again.

"Rae? Is that you!" she heard his voice ask. The moment the words reached her ears she began to struggle, swearing.

"Now if you want to stay in one piece, along with that stupid animal of yours, I suggest you just shut up and play it safe." there was a husky tone in his voice as he continued that even the mechanical voice could not hide. "Otherwise, I don't think either of you will enjoy the torture I've planned just incase you do act up."

A firey feeling in the pit of her stomach flared high. This was a new experience, one she wanted to give into, but refused to take any part in. X released her and slammed the heavy metal door behind him, his maniacle laughter drifting behind him and floating through the door. Raven didn't feel comfortable changing, but her torn and bloodied black suit would rouse questions she seriously didn't want to answer once Star, Robin, and Cyborg got there. She checked the doorway before slipping her battered stealth suit off.

X saw a flash of pale skin before he turned away. He almost cursed himself for turning when he could've watched, but then realized the importance of turning away. That was always the mystery of a woman better left unsolved until the right time. What else drew him in he didn't know, other than the undeniable fact that she was his type. He shivered as he walked up the hall and checked on Beast Brat. The idiot was whimpering in a corner, unlike Raven, who had been unsilencable since the new revelation of feelings. He kept a chuckle to himself as he continued down the abandoned barracks. His new home, the fourth one this month, was underground in abandonned military testing facilities. Two years ago they had begun testing nuclear and fusion bombs, small ones of course. Unfortunately, one had been to large for the crew to handle and, well, here he was. The facilities had been most beneficial to his latest obsession. He removed a glove and placed his palm on the scanner he had recomissioned for his own personal use. Sighing he entered his personal facility and let the door hiss shut behind him. The computers in the dark right corners flickered, waiting for his voice key to activate them and bring them back to life. Sighing, he removed his mask and spoke.

"On."

They flickered and shone, thinking for a moment. They finally gave an image of a picture he grinned at, then he typed in a command code. The image flickered and then showed outside cameras fixed on Robin. X glared at the 'Boy Wonder' as he had so easily been labelled. Just thinking of it made his blood boil angrily.

_'Not now'_ he warned himself. _'Your time will come, Robin. And when it does, it will be the **last** time.'_

Robin didn't like this. Beast Boy's transmitter was traced here, but there was nothing to the place. It looked like an old plane hangar, it's tin roof rusted from use and door nonexistent.

"Cy, Star, reconvenne at my present location. It's an old pilot's den just south outside Jump City." he commanded.

"Affirmed." he heard Starfire say.

"Gotcha." Cy answered.

After a few minutes of waiting, Robin saw Starfire holding Cyborg as she flew in. She dropped him gently on the cracked concrete and decended, facing Robin.

"Whats up, Rob?"

"Cyborg, I need you to scan for unusual frequencies. Try for technology first, then use body heat scan." Cyborg nodded and pushed a few buttons on his right wrist. His red eye honed and his head twisted every which way. Then he pushed another array of buttons and scanned once more. After he finished he shrugged.

"Sorry Robin. Nothing out of wack here."

Robin was about to ask Raven to telepathically search for other life forms, but realized she wasn't there. Beast Boy was his second best tracker, and seeing as they were both gone, it made it much harder to try and find anybody. His frustration grew and he was close to just slamming it in someone's face. A loud screaming rushing sound came to his ears. It sounded like a plane, and the Titan crew looked up. There, in the sky was a black jet. It decended gracefully, touching the ground with a muffled thud. The turbines shut down and there was a hiss of airlocks as the plane's cockpit opened.

"Good to see you again, Robin."

**Author's note: I am horrible! Mwaaa ha ha ha ha! I hate cliffies just as much as the next person, but if I hate cliffies, I like to watch most other peeps who hate cliffies reactions. HAAA ha ha ha gaahh! anonymous reader reaches through screen and tries to choke Godsspiker **

**Godsspiker karate chops hands gaspsOkay! Yeeesh! I won't do that again... gives evil eye o.O Or will I? Godsspiker!PS! Sorry I've been gone so long! I'm back... now... okay then...**


End file.
